


Dead But Alive

by Yunoknifequeenxx



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoknifequeenxx/pseuds/Yunoknifequeenxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asesinato Realm. It was a special place for the souls who's lives had been taken from them by another soul. In short term, murdered. But it wasn't Hell. It was far more than that. Our souls still existed in our bodies, yet, slowly faded each minute we were here. How to replenish them you ask? By committing the same act to others as how we died. Pure murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead But Alive

I only had one last question moments before my own death. Or more so, I spoke to myself as if I already was. Did I make a mark on the world before I left? Would people notice my disappearance? Would my dead, lifeless body be found gruesomely dismembered behind a back alley no one would dare step towards? I couldn't tell if these were my current thoughts before murder, or afterwards. How would that make sense? I could no longer have thoughts after dying. My life would cease to exist, nothing left to accomplish. If so, how could I hear myself in my own head? Why were thoughts rushing up into my supposed dead brain?

"ey....H...ey...Fucks sakes, get up!"

Didn't they hurt me enough to fully kill me? Now, why were they calling out to me as if they had given up entirely? Was I still alive? Was there a chance I could get up off my feet with as much strength I could build up, and knock him down? Surely, that would get me stabbed yet another round. I was putting my life at risk with each dangerous thought I had. How could I help it? I was not one to lay here like this, unable to help myself. Though, I felt slightly puzzled by the feeling of no pain in my body. It hadn't felt like I was covered in wounds like before, struggling for my life. My hands were free, and so was my mind.

"Tch...not going to listen are you? May as well just kill you right here to help myself. Been feeling a little weak lately anyways." I heard the sound of a long blade being drawn, the glistening tip of the sword allowing me to open my eyes to catch the sight completely. From that point on, I could only lurch my body upwards from shock, seeing someone far beyond I would recognize. "Huh. Now you open your eyes." Her eyes rolled ignorantly, sliding her katana back into it's cover.

"I'm...alive? Did you save me?" I managed to speak out to the woman, only able to make contact with one of her eyes due to an eye patch covering the other. I hadn't known if it was for decoration, or if something had truly happened to her. But soon after I spoke my first words, she chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand as if to make fun of me.

"Save you? Don't you realize that you're already dead? No one ever came to save you. That's why you're here." She was straight forward, but her words shook me. I was already dead. There was only one alternative. This was truly the afterlife. Or possibly, she was messing with my head to drive me insane. But as I looked down at my body, there was no sign of stab wounds. It was my pure pale skin like always, no sign of blood on my body. It took me a few seconds to examine my body to know this was reality.

"So how'd ya die huh? What's your story? Painful or painless murder? Shotgun to the head? Slit throat? That's usually the typical answer for those who first arrive here." I could only watch her brown, ripped at the seam shoes scrape across the rocky pavement, sending pebbles flying through the air as she circled around me. As she asked me these questions, I could feel the memories flood back into my brain.

"...Stabbed I'm assuming. Multiple places of my body. It was if they would never stop. I guess eventually they did since I'm here now." I sighed, unable to grasp the idea that my skin was replenished. "This is the afterlife, is it not?" I built up the courage to ask her, still feeling the feeling of my body trembling.

Suddenly, her feet stopped circling around me, to squat down to meet my gaze. Her eyebrows were fiercely furrowed, giving me a look as if accusing me to be insane. Or somewhat, even offended to hear me say it. I hadn't understood why she would pierce me such a gaze, but I had figured she would soon explain herself, her mouth drawing open to speak.

"You can't call a place like this the afterlife. That's too much of a compliment. Even calling it Hell would be too kind of words. It's far worse. You're living your own personal nightmare. If you think the pain you experienced when you were alive was unbearable, this will take you to a far deeper level." I felt a tinge in my heart, feeling as if the words she was expressing to me right now had struck me. I could see the suffer in her eyes as she explained the environment around us. "Look. Does this place look pleasant to you? Can you smell that? To us, that's a relieving feeling. It just means that someone else's life has just been taking besides our own."

No signs of sun or light were around. It was pure darkness, almost as if I was walking down the night street back home. It was a dead environment. Possibly not enough to call an environment. It was lifeless, almost as if someone had abandoned it for years. Broken down buildings were evident further down, though a dangerous aura was visible just by looking at it. She must have caught me studying for too long, immediately grasping my face forcefully into her hands, almost strong enough to break my neck. That was only an exaggeration.

"You die here, then that's it. You're gone. This isn't some fucking paradise to gain your way back into the real world. No one knows why we were sent here. To be honest, I don't think you'll last a minute here. So take my words as encouragement. If you want to live, then you'll have to commit murder yourself. Kill others to save yourself." Those were her last words before she got back on her feet, dusting off herself from the dirt.

"So you mean to say I have to kill others just like how I died?! That's messed up! And you're telling me it's over just like that?! I should just accept things the way they are here? Who the hell do you think you are!" I hadn't cared who this girl was. She treated life like it was a simple thing, never to be acknowledged. "Can't everyone here just accept one another? We all died the same way after all!" My throat was almost burning from the volume of my screams as she continued to walk. It was only until seconds later her body spun around to sprint towards me, reaching over her shoulder to grasp onto the black handle of her katana.

I could only shut my eyes hoping for it to be instant, no regret in my words. But the second I felt a strong wind across my face, it stopped. Hesitantly opening one of my eyes, I saw the blade inches away from my throat, her cold expression almost able to send a shiver down my spine. Soon, it was replaced by a mocking smile, a hint of sadistic amusement playing across her face.

"Don't think I wasn't like you when I first came here. Don't tell me you understand the meaning of life far more than I do. If you can't predict actions like this, you don't deserve to be here in the first place." I felt her breath hit against my skin from how close she was to me. Too close, it was almost frightening. I hadn't known her story. I hadn't known her true personality behind her tough facade. We both misunderstood each other, or so it seemed. Or possibly, it was my mistake only.

She hadn't bothered to speak to me any further, dragging her katana behind her as she left me to stand alone. But as I studied her from the back, I could only notice she was dressed as a high school student, black socks reaching up to touch her mid thigh, alongside the red ribbon tied around her neck. The average short skirt that swayed back and forth whenever she walked. I could only figure it had something to do with her back story.

"Wait!" I shouted, forcing my legs to catch up to her. She hadn't waited, only, slowed down her walking pace to allow me to walk alongside her. She hadn't bothered to question me, only turning her head to glance at me. Instantly turning away, I released a sigh slowly from my lips, looking at the dark, seemingly endless path before us.

"You're wearing a school uniform. Were you killed at school?" I anxiously asked her, automatically knowing she would respond with a snarky, gut wrenching tone. Instead, her eyes widened from surprise, turning her head to look back at me. It was a look I would never have expected her to show towards me. It was unlike her, able to show me a small glimpse of whom she may have been. Somehow, I wanted to see more of it. But I couldn't act like this was heaven. I couldn't continue to treat this like it wasn't an issue.

"You'll find out eventually. If you don't die, that is." Was all she responded with before returning to her usual facade. It only encouraged me to treat this world like it intended to be. Because she could do this the whole time she had been here. I hadn't known how long she was stuck in this universe. There was only one thing to understand from this point on, no matter how difficult it is to believe.

I would have to pick myself up in order to survive this cruel, unusual fate.


End file.
